1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor memory device, and in particular, to a nonvolatile memory device and a method for managing memory management information thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is generally divided into a volatile semiconductor memory device and a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. The volatile semiconductor memory device loses data stored therein at power-off. In contrast, the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device retains data stored therein even at power-off. Accordingly, the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is used to store contents to be retained regardless of whether power is supplied.
A typical example of the nonvolatile memory device is a flash memory device. The flash memory device is widely used as a voice and image data storage medium of information devices such as a computer, a portable phone, a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, an MP3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a handheld PC, a game machine, a facsimile, a scanner, a printer, and the like (hereinafter referred to as “host”).
Various flash memory-based storage devices are being released. Storage devices such as a solid state drive (SSD) for replacing a hard disk drive (HDD), a flash-based embedded multimedia card, a multimedia card (MMC), and the like are being widely used. The flash memory device is used as the most basic storage media of such storage devices.
A nonvolatile memory device having three-dimensionally stacked memory cells is being used to improve the degree of integration of the flash memory device. However, the defect of a column direction which frequently arises from a three-dimensional memory may cause a decrease in reliability of control information written in a specific area of the flash memory device. For example, the control information is management information about bad blocks accumulated in producing and testing the flash memory device. If an error arises from such control information, a flash memory device corresponding thereto may be treated as being defective. Accordingly, it is necessary to reduce such defects to improve the yield.